


EXTREME STANDBY

by trinipedia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, Ficlet, M/M, Oneshot, SPN - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: Now that Dean is gone, there's nothing left for Sam but waiting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** ANGST it's what's for dinner.
> 
> **Spoilers:** End of season 3, I guess.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Not mine in any way, shape or form. Based on the song "Standby" by Extremoduro. It's in Spanish, but I really suggest you listen to it.
> 
> **Header:** by [](http://liliaeth.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://liliaeth.livejournal.com/)**liliaeth** whom I love and adore (I played with it afterwards, I apologize)  
> 

  
  


**EXTREME STANDBY**

Sam lives staring at a star, in a perennial standby status, as he gets wasted every night, hoping that if he drinks enough he'll be able to meet Dean in his dreams; all he dreams about, though, is his brother's corpse and the hellhounds taking Dean away from him.

He tries to keep his nightmares and the guilt away by taking flowers to Dean's grave every day, buttery yellow like Dean's hair, as if he is afraid of forgetting the exact color; he keeps thinking about Dean and wonders if he's waiting for him, down in Hell...he'd like to melt in that fire too, as if he was made of wax.

When he finally gets his duffle ready and leaves on the Impala to go back to his gipsy lifestyle, he doesn't even say goodbye to Bobby; knowing that there will be someone waiting for him when and if he comes back some day it's enough, for him.

As he drives, he can't help thinking about Dean's hair playing in the wind coming in from the car window; when it happens, all he wants is to turn his head and see his brother there, sitting next to him, sharing a beer with him.  
The same, buttery yellow beer he drinks now just because it reminds him of Dean's hair.

He keeps dreaming about that star, in a perennial standby status, and since he can't sleep he gets one more bottle and spends his nights awake...as he keeps waiting.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Not Coming Down From:** [Bed](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Bed)  
>  **Clawed Chained Heart:** sad  
>  **Under The Spell Of:** EXTREMODURO "STANDBY"


End file.
